Ahura Boltagon
Ahura is the son of King Black Bolt and Queen Medusa of the Inhumans Royal Family. He was conceived without the permission of the Genetic Council, and was born on Earth in defiance of this Council. He was taken by the Council, exposed to the Terrigen Mist1 and sent to Earth, but his spacecraft crashed and he was taken in by a childless couple and named "Pope". He grew unnaturally quickly10 (due to the Terrigen Mist)1 and it was in this period that his "evil eye" power replaced his vocal powers. After being retrieved by Gorgon and Karnak,10 he was taken by the Genetic Council for the leader's own purposes. With the help of his family, Ahura was able to overcome the corrupt Chief Justice who had been stealing his power. Powers and Abilities He is stated to be one of the most powerful Inhumans, second only by his father Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt. He has inherited some of his father's abilities to psionically affect and manipulate particles and electrons, through sheer force of will. * Quasi-Sonic Scream: Like his father, Ahura possesses a hypersonic scream by harnessing ambient particles and electrons. He can emit sound waves that can destroy objects, he is also able to target certain objects so that only they are destroyed. He is also immune to his father's sonic powers. ** Energy Beams: He can generate destructive energy beams from his eyes. ** Force Field Generation: He can project protective energy shields around himself and others. ** Superhuman Strength: Ahura, like all Inhumans, is superhumanly strong. By harnessing ambient particles, Ahura is able to increase his strength, to incredible levels. * Telepathy & Empathy: Even while still in utero he already was able to sense surrounding area. Ahura is capable to read minds of other people as well as animals, and is able to sense the presence or approach of other Inhumans, and even determine their intentions. It is unclear whether he could sense other superhumans or normal people. ** Mind Control: Ahura can control the thoughts and actions of others. ** Astral Vision: He can see the astral projections of other people. ** Enhanced Intelligence & Memory: Even as a child he was very intelligent and was able to recall the events from the first minutes of his birth. ** Power Absorption: Ahura can't be completely stripped of his powers, because he can siphon them back. He also can absorb powers of his father. It is unknown whether he can do it with others. * Particle Manipulation and Absorption: '''Ahura is able to absorb, generate and manipulate vast amounts of raw power for various effects. He has vast control over both matter and or energy, quite possibly on a quantum level. Having been able to reform Inferno's fire into flaming monkeys, disassemble Domino and Gorilla-Man's guns into their component parts, transmute Jack-Chain's dark-force links into butterflies, and even completely absorb a Abomination clone's nuclear energy. ** '''Flight: Ahura can mentally manipulate and harness the unknown particles his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. * Splitting of Soul: Ahura can split his soul to create psychic phantoms. While he can only create four at once, the future version of himself had been able to create an entire army. ** Psychic Constructs: Ahura is able to create solid psionic energy-constructs, such as weapons, force-fields, and energy blasts. Even psychic projections can use psionic weapons, such as bow and arrows, that can damage a target physically. ** Material Astral Projection: Ahura can project his own soul self into the world and have a conversation with it like a person. ** Body Possession: Ahura's phantoms can merge with and possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. However, this link is two-sided and if victim is seriously injured, it would backfire on Ahura. *** Remote Possession: The apparitions Ahura projects can enable him to control multiple hosts even from a good distance away, while his abilities are limited in his youth this skill still enabled him to become the new CEO of Ennilux Corp. Category:Inhumans vs. X-Men Category:Male Characters